


The Way It Should Be

by MagicalOndine



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creampie, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Master/Servant, Multi, Sex Magic, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalOndine/pseuds/MagicalOndine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as Rin liked to watch them get wrapped up in their own brand of sexual tension, she also really wished they would stop picking fights at unholy hours of the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way It Should Be

**Author's Note:**

> Set in some kinda vague happy ending AU thing. Lancer and Archer are both Rin's Servants, and there's no conflict/War, probably. I think that's why they're causing trouble. They get all fidgety when there's nobody to fight...
> 
> Also this is pretty much 100% smut. hahaha whoops enjoy

Rin woke up to the distant sound of something breaking. She had just fallen back asleep after her nightly two AM ritual of storing her mana in jewels. The spot on the crook of her arm where she drew her blood was starting to get sore and itchy (she would have to switch to the other arm tomorrow), and it sent a tiny pang of irritation through her when she flipped over on the bed. Today was Sunday, so it didn’t really matter if she had to recoup a few hours of sleep in the morning, but that wasn’t the point.

Another crash, this one sounding more muted. Rin imagined an armchair being tipped over. She could just barely hear voices but couldn’t make out any words - but that didn’t matter much, because she already knew who was causing the ruckus. Rin shoved her face into her pillow and growled.  _Honestly, why do they wait until I’m in bed to do this? Just to piss me off?!_

Her Servants were incorrigible troublemakers. Sometimes Rin wondered why she bothered to keep them manifest in this world as her familiars when they were so disobedient. Sure, Archer was an amazing cook, and he was the only person she would allow to brew her favorite teas without fear of them being ruined. He was useful around the house, and he kept the place tidy so that she never had to worry about maintaining the mansion they lived in. And Lancer, even though he was just as cocky and sarcastic as Archer, was reliable and treated her well. She could trust them both with her life without any fear at all.

But they fought like… well, like cats and dogs. If Lancer wasn’t amusing himself with teasing Rin, he was doing it to Archer, instead. Archer was easily provoked, and the two of them would get wrapped up in their own banter even with Rin watching them. It was usually funny. And it was kind of hot how they would get rough with each other, like when Lancer would grip the front of Archer’s shirt and growl at him, baring fangs and getting up close to his face while Archer just smirked and let him do it, ready to fire off another piercing remark to goad him on.

As much as she liked to watch them get wrapped up in their own brand of sexual tension, she also really wished they would stop picking fights at unholy hours of the morning.

For a moment, the Tohsaka mansion was silent, and Rin hoped maybe they had called it quits for the night. But then she heard a sudden shout that came from the guest room next to hers - Archer’s room. Something impacted the wall separating their rooms and her picture frames rattled dangerously. Rin could feel a headache coming on. _Okay. Seriously? That’s it. I am done with this._ Pulling herself out of bed, she lurched tiredly and purposefully towards her bedroom door. She was not going to tolerate their childish behavior when she was trying to freaking sleep. She was going to give them an earful and make them dearly regret ever disturbing her rest. Storming out of her room, she yanked the door to Archer’s room open forcefully enough to make her nightgown flutter around her legs. And then stopped dead in her tracks at the scene in front of her.

 

Clothes were scattered around the room, some of them - like what remained of Archer’s white undershirt - looking rather torn up. The armchair in the room was indeed tipped over, lying pathetically on its side. And up against the wall were her two Servants, locked in a fierce kiss as if they were drinking each other down like water. They were both shirtless, but it looked like Lancer was the one winning their fight, because the tan Servant was the one pinned against the wall. His wrists were being held tight above his head and their hips were grinding together with an uneven rhythm. The blue Servant’s usual ponytail was undone and his long hair trailed down his back, looking tousled. Lancer tugged on Archer’s lower lip with his sharp fangs and earned himself a needy groan as the other man arched off the wall, trying to catch Lancer’s lips as he pulled away.

Rin felt like her face was on fire. “U-um…” A mutter slipped out of her subconsciously, and the two Servants pulled away from each other suddenly, just now realizing they’d been caught.

“ _Rin!_ ” Archer’s face was as red as his Master’s felt, and the flush extended down his neck and strong chest, muscles heaving with unsteady breaths. Rin gaped. No one in their right mind would be able to see something like that and keep their cool, she thought. _This kind of excessive attractiveness is_ not _allowed._

Contrary to his opponent’s flustered expression, Lancer was smirking. His lips looked wet and he licked them off, tilting his head at her. “Oh, Master. Sorry, did we wake you?”

She snapped out of her daze just enough to quip, “Yes, you did, in fact! You two have some nerve making so much noise in the middle of the night! A-and, you…you...” Rin trailed off, hiding her head in her hands and mumbling into them. “You could have just done this when I was awake...”

So much for chewing them out. But it was their fault for being so sexy. She was a girl with _needs_ and these two turned her on so much sometimes it made her want to _scream_ \--

Her thoughts were interrupted with two low, matching laughs. Surprisingly, it was Archer who spoke next. “I’m sorry, Rin. I didn’t realize you were feeling left out.” She kept her face covered as they walked over to her, and then a hand was resting warmly on the small of her back, another hand threading gently into the curls on the back of her head. Nervously, she peered in between her fingers at them. Archer was the one with his hand on her hair. He kissed her brow sweetly and she felt her insides turn to pure mush. Lancer kissed her at the spot just below her ear, tickling her with his breath. “Lancer… I think we should show Rin some kindness after waking her up so coldly. Make our Master feel just as beautiful as she really is.”

Rin’s pussy clenched at his rumbling voice near her temple. She was embarrassingly wet. “Wh… What are you s-saying, dummy,” she stuttered.

Lancer responded with a chuckle that gave her goosebumps, since his lips were still ghosting over her neck. “You’re so adorable, little lass.” Then he corrected himself. “You’re _both_ adorable. We should have done this sooner.”

 

Rin barely registered what was happening before she was scooped up in his arms, some kind of squeak coming out of her as she latched her arms around his neck to keep steady. Archer followed them over to the bed, and she was laid down on her back with the two of them on either side of her, wrapping her in an unbelievably warm embrace. She clutched their arms and squirmed, feeling like she was going to drown in their affection. They were kissing either side of her neck, and it was ticklish and she couldn’t help but giggle over it. Her nightgown was thin and offered her no protection from their touches. With a twinge of unneeded shame she could tell that her nipples were hard and pretty much completely visible, since she wasn’t wearing anything underneath the gown. Archer’s hand cupped her left breast, big enough to completely cover it and then some. He didn’t squeeze, just rubbed his palm over it, feeling the bud of her nipple against his hand. Lancer did the same thing with her right breast, his grip just slightly more firm. She couldn’t help the tiny moan that came out of her.

“Does that feel good?” Archer murmured, almost the same time as Lancer said, “Do you want more?”

“Yes, yes, more,” she gasped, feeling more frustrated by the second. They were being infuriatingly gentle compared to how rough they were with each other. It felt good, but she _ached_.

The somehow managed to shuffle her out of her nightgown with just a little bit of awkward re-positioning, but soon enough she was bare and laying on her back between them. They were looking at her up and down and Rin felt like her blood was pure fire in her veins. She had to bite back any stupid questions that might fall out about whether or not they liked her body. After all, she had the answer from both of them pressing hard against either side of her thighs.

Dipping his head down, Archer caught her nipple in his mouth and flicked his tongue over it teasingly. She knew he loved her chest and she was particularly sensitive there, so she definitely couldn’t complain. While his hand stroked over the other breast, Rin’s hips jerked as she felt Lancer’s hand trailing down her stomach. His fingertips brushed through her neatly kept hair and she spread her legs eagerly in response.

“Oh, wow. Archer…”

“ _Don’t say it!_ ”

“--She’s _soaked_.”

Rin squawked and pushed futilely against Lancer’s chest. They were both chuckling, Archer’s mouth still on her breast, making a weird little vibration run through her. Even though she was embarrassed by her neediness, she couldn’t help it. When Lancer finally dipped his hand lower and let a finger slip between her folds, rubbing her clit, she sighed with relief. He didn’t focus on just one spot in particular; instead he used his whole hand to stroke her, enjoying her slippery soft warmth and working her up even more. He rubbed his palm into her clit with gentle pressure and Archer let his teeth nip at her slightly, and Rin let out a keening cry. “Stop teasing me, you two…”

The white haired Servant finally moved away from her chest and nipped at her earlobe. “Rin. What do you want us to do?” Even as he said that, he pulled Rin’s thighs apart more and she tipped her hips greedily upwards, forcing Lancer’s fingers against the wet hole of her cunt. Of course Lancer was completely aware of how needy she was getting - he knew how to please a woman, he wasn’t stupid - and he loved forcing her to ask for it, apparently. His fingertips just barely slipped inside, rubbing in tiny but widening circles.

“Put it in,” she muttered, face flushed and shyly trying to avoid eye contact with either of them.

“Put _what_ in?” they both said, exchanging a meaningful glance with each other. Rin was about ready to punch them both for teasing her this much, but then two of Lancer’s fingers slipped inside of her - surprisingly easy, since she was practically dripping - and she forgot about that pretty quickly.

“Uhhn.” She tried to compose herself enough to form words. It was difficult. Her Lancer was rubbing his fingers against something just past the entrance to her cunt, a bundle of nerves that sent a sensation of sharp fullness deep into her and made her feel like she would squirt on his hand if he just kept doing that. “Yeah, keep doing that...for a while… And th-then I want you to fuck me, Lancer.”

“But I am,” he said coyly, kissing her cheek.

She threw her head back with a cry as his fingers went deeper, oh so slowly, making her ache for more. “No! I want. I want you. Your dick.” She was going to die. She was going to perish right here and now if she said it, but she had to. “I want your dick inside me. And I wanna, wanna feel you… come inside of me.”

A sharp thrill went through her body when both of them took in harsh-sounding breaths. Her thigh was draped over Archer’s groin, which was only covered by his boxers, and she could feel him throb at her words. Rin risked a glance at her Lancer and almost felt like she would faint. His eyes were deep red, hungry, and now he was flushed too. She could see his cute little fangs since he was holding his mouth open in shock. Shakily, she smiled at him.

In an instant he was kissing her, hot and passionate and exactly how she wanted it - and coupled with the feeling of her Archer stroking her chest and stomach with his broad hands and Lancer’s fingers picking up the pace as he fucked her with them, she was losing her composure. She wasn’t sure how long it was that they kept her like that, Archer rubbing her clit, Lancer rubbing her on the inside, with her clinging to Archer’s arm and hips rocking impatiently against their hands - but it couldn’t have taken much time at all before she really did squirt. She gasped out a confused jumble of their names as she came suddenly. Her cunt clenched tight and fluttered like it was trying to suck Lancer’s fingers deeper. Against her cheek, he moaned in response, which just made her gush even more. She wanted more of that. She wanted to hear her cute Servants come undone for her.

When Lancer pulled his hand away, she could feel her own come drip from his fingertips onto her spread thighs. And then she nearly blacked out when he reached across her and pushed his wet fingers into Archer’s mouth, who sucked them in like he was hungry for it.

“Oh my god, oh my god.”

Archer clutched the other man’s wrist and licked his fingers clean.

“That’s good, Archer,” Lancer murmured encouragingly, rubbing his thumb on the tan Servant’s blushing cheek. “You’re so worked up. Are you gonna be able to wait?” He glanced down at Rin, who took in a involuntary breath at the look in his eyes. “Master said she wants me first.”

He pulled his fingers away to let Archer respond, admiring the spit trail that followed. Archer licked it away, smirking. “I want to watch you take her, Cú.”

Rin’s vision blurred and she squealed, clamping a hand over his mouth. “Don’t say embarrassing things! You’re gonna kill me, you idiot!”

 

The bed squeaked as Lancer moved away to yank off his own boxers, and Rin was distracted from her outrage by the sight of his cock. This was the first time she had seen it, and it was more than she was anticipating. It was a little bit shorter than her Archer’s, but considerably thicker, and it looked amazing between his muscular thighs with that patch of dark blue hair above it. _Oh. I think I’m drooling._

“You mean _that thing_ was in your pants this whole time? That was mine this whole time and I didn’t even get to touch it until now!” Words were falling out of her mouth that she was definitely going to regret later. Archer was laughing breathlessly beside her as she babbled. At least Lancer had the decency to look embarrassed, biting his lower lip with one little fang. His cock was wet at the tip and when it twitched, a drip fell down onto the bedsheets. He got on all fours and crawled over to her, and both Archer and Rin yanked him forward by his upper arms. They flexed in Rin’s grip as he fought to keep himself from flopping on top of her.

The three of them fell silent when Lancer grabbed her by the backs of her knees and raised her legs up, and the underside of his heavy cock rubbed deliciously against her outer lips. One tanned hand reached down to press them together and Lancer sighed at the sticky friction as he rubbed up against her clit. Archer caught a bead of precome at the tip and rubbed it in circles with his thumb. Rin was breathing a little bit too loudly through her mouth. She was actually going to die this time if he didn’t stick that in her pussy soon.

They didn’t make her wait. Archer grabbed his lover firmly at the base and guided him down, pressing the thick head against her hole. Lancer gently pushed forward and the slight pressure was enough to make him start to slide inside.

Rin’s head rolled back against the pillows. She was probably saying something, but it wasn’t words, just happy noises. She was as ready for Lancer as she probably could be, but even with how wet and open she was it still took some careful pushing before he was fully inside her. He was so big. When his hips were finally flush against hers she could feel his tip pressing somewhere deep in her, not as harshly as it felt when it was her Archer - but he was stretching her walls in ways she hadn’t felt before.

“...Ah... Everything okay?” Lancer asked her quietly, stroking her thighs. She nodded, and he took that as a sign to start moving, just slowly rocking his hips into her, barely pulling out.

Of course he gave her some time to adjust to the feeling. Lancer rubbed her thighs lovingly and Archer caught her in a kiss, and Rin just closed her eyes and let the feeling of being full and lavished with her Servant’s affection wash over her in waves. She wanted to touch Archer more but it was a little difficult at this angle, but she did manage to press her palm up against the bulge in his boxers. With a thrill she noticed that there was a little wet spot on the front of them. Moaning low in his chest, Archer rocked into her hand. Soon though, he broke away from their kiss and pushed himself up on his elbow so that he could watch them like he said. Rin jolted when he returned his hand to the spot where she and Lancer were joined, two fingers spread apart to feel his cock slide in and out of her. “How does it feel to have him inside you, Rin?”

She gripped the sheets with her other hand. Her hands were shaking. “Good, r-really really good.”

“I know, it does,” Archer murmured, his voice sounding tight. That sent a gush of heat through her body. Apparently it had the same impact on Lancer, because he throbbed inside her. Something seemed to change in the air between them at that point, and Rin felt like something - mana, lust - was emanating from inside her and sinking into her Servants. Hissing through clenched teeth, Lancer starting fucking her deeper, making the bed creak obscenely with his strokes.

Each thrust forced a tiny squeak of “oh, oh,” out of Rin. She could tell that her cunt was squeezing Lancer tight and he couldn’t pull out much, and he was buried so deep and hitting that spot that sent shocks all the way through her. _I think… I’m gonna come without Archer even touching my clit this time…_

Thinking about it was a bad idea. She couldn’t help it. Now that it was in her head all she could think about was what it would feel like when her Lancer came deep inside. Hopefully she would be able to feel every shot of it, every throb, and she wanted to see what his cute face would look like when he felt the release…

That set her off into loud, gasping moans as she came for a second time. Archer buried his face in the crook of her neck and it felt incredibly warm. Somewhere along the line, she started babbling again. “Oh god, yes, my Lancer… I want it. I want it.”

“Rin,” came Lancer’s choked reply. He was close, she could see it with how tense his brow was, sweat running down his flushed face. To her delight, Lancer reached down and squeezed Archer’s forearm desperately where he was still touching them both. Biting down on his lip, moaning through his teeth, he pressed as deep as he could and let go.

Both she and Archer gasped at the feeling. His cock was throbbing hard and Rin thought she could feel the pulse run through him before the heat of his come hit her inner walls. With the bond of their contract, it felt even more powerful than it might normally feel. Each shot of Lancer’s come was like a splash of raw energy, and Rin’s pussy squeezed him to milk every drop out. In return, her mana flowed into him to replenish every bit that he spent, and then some.

 

He slumped over her in exhaustion and caught himself on his forearms again, involuntarily pushing himself deeper. Rin watched with hazy eyes as Archer kissed him, sweet and gentle. They stayed like that for a moment while she and Lancer cooled down, before he carefully pulled out and lay beside her, arm draped across her stomach.

She sighed happily. “That was amazing, you two, I-”

Her voice trailed off as she realized that Archer was moving in between her legs. Her bewildered feeling must have showed on her face as Lancer barked out a laugh. “I’m glad you’ve enjoyed yourself, lass, but I don’t think he’s done with you just yet.”

“Archer, w-wait, that’s-”

“Hmm.” The dark-skinned Servant cut her off with a thoughtful hum as he looked at her pussy, dripping with Lancer’s come. He then looked up at her and winked. “I hope you’re not about to say ‘that’s dirty,’ because of course I’m going to clean you up.”

She couldn’t respond except for a tiny, “Oh.”

Watching his white hair sink down in between her legs, Rin was completely pliant as he started to eat her out. He loved doing this, but this was something new, having her Lancer’s come dribbling out onto his tongue as he licked it off her inner lips. His licks were greedy, lavishing her from top to bottom. Rin could feel him swallow. She wondered how often he got to taste him. It looked like he was in paradise, drinking in both of them at once.

Rin shocked even herself by the demanding tone of her voice. “Archer, stop, I - want you to come inside me too.”

Archer’s eyes were half-lidded when they met hers. For a second she was worried she might have lost her chance to feel it, given how flushed and fucked he looked. But then he smiled, not just smirked but smiled, and rose back up to kiss her. She tasted herself and Lancer on his lips. “Okay, Rin. I want that, too.”

 

Lancer helped yank off the last piece of clothing covering Archer, and Archer didn’t waste any time sliding home inside her. Distantly she wondered if she had ever been this completely soaked before. There was come on her thighs and all over the bed and they weren’t even finished yet.

“You two are so gorgeous.” Lancer was positioned halfway behind Archer, curling his arms around his chest in a loose hug. Archer nuzzled his head back into his embrace, looking embarrassed and happy. The sight of them like this in front of her, for her, made Rin feel like she had just won the relationship lottery. For life.

Archer wasn’t going to last long. He was so worked up that it wasn’t surprising, but it was adorable how his thrusts got uneven and a little rough, looking down at Rin with his mouth open in sheer pleasure. She felt her heart swell at the sight. “My Archer. I love you. You’re so good for me.”

That was it. She knew that saying something like that would be too much for him, and she was so glad she was right. He gasped and shook and Lancer held him tight, and even though Rin wanted to watch his expression she couldn’t help but close her eyes at the feeling of his warm come drenching her from the inside. She felt full enough to burst and deeply satisfied, like they had soothed an ache she didn’t know she had. Her mana surged again, flowing into Archer with ease. As she felt the exchange happening she managed to open her eyes enough to see his open, blissful expression, and watched Lancer kiss him again, lazily.

 

They all sunk back into the bed slowly, letting out exhausted sighs in tandem. Archer cuddled close to her left side, nose buried in her hair, and Lancer gave her a wet smooch on her cheek. “I hope that made up for our earlier disobedience, Master.”

Being reminded of how they got into this situation made exhaustion crash into her like a freight train. She was so freaking tired, and it was probably something like four AM by now. Rin sighed. There went her Sunday morning.  “For now, yeah. But you two are…” She yawned hugely and closed her eyes. “...gonna get it… when I wake up.”


End file.
